foundations_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Name: 'Aries' Aliases: Bloodwrath Identity: General, supports no hidden or secret identity. Citizenship: Cirtceles (non-resident) Place of Birth: ''Unnamed rural township. ''Occupation: Mercenary, Warrior-adventurer Relations (known): Father & mother, three sisters. Allies: Grimlore, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, Tap, Tasse Height: 2 meters (6' 6") Weight: 280 pounds Hair: Coal black Eyes: Dark brown, nearly black Race, Gender & Orientation: Human. Male. Pansexual. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat: Ascendant * Durability: Master * Intelligence: Average * Speed: Standard * Strength: Master History Born into a noble family with extensive land holdings, Aries was never content in the rural township in which he was born and raised, and of which his family owned the majority acreage. Rebellious Aries and his father would nearly come to blows over his behavior, his father claiming Aries was shaming the family with his debauchery. At the age of fifteen, Aries left his family and home to strike out on his own; journeying from city to city, town to town, finding trouble and causing more of it wherever he went. It was in one of these unnamed cities that he met and formed a fraternal friendship with the dwarf, Tap; both young and riotous, Aries and Tap travelled the world usually only a few steps ahead of the authorities, earning a living by means of hired sword. On such an occasion, running from a "misunderstanding with a local mayor", the duo ran into the Prince Strawnbeau, he too out exploring the world (he doing so at the borders of his home kingdom). Becoming the Prince's bodyguards for a time, it was through this meeting that Aries joined the company of Prince Selenebourne and journeyed throughout the realms -- mundane and mythical -- with Grimlore, Khari, Malik, Selenebourne, S'iege, Strawnbeau, Tap, and Tasse. Aries, despite his lecherous history, was struck by the quiet elegance and dignity of the S'iege, with whom he shares an intimate, but unconsummated, relationship. Unable to commit himself to loving a god, Aries, enamoured, treats S'iege with great respect and devotion; and, it is usually only the S'iege whom can, with but a gentle touch of its hand, bring Aries' to an immediate state of calm of ease, many a time being the only reason Aries sheaths both his sword and bloodlust. S'iege was also instrumental in reuniting Aries with his family; although, still not on the best of terms with his father, his mother holds true hope that one day she will have the monarch of the Cirtceles as a divinity-in-law. Aries has a tumultuous relationship with Khari, as both are obstinate in their personal worldviews and as Grimlore states, "are too much alike to actually get along". Tasse was initially infatuated with Aries, but Khari put a quick end to any consummation of that relationship. Powers * None Abilities * Advanced Weapon Proficiency * Badass * Combat Mode Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * Titan Armor Paraphernalia Trivia * Best friend with Tap, whom crafted his Titan Armor. * Returns the affections of S'iege, but believes himself unworthy of a "god's love". Notes Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Camp RHS